


Приносящий ночь by epeeblade

by Chertopoloh



Series: Sex Corps [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Space Opera, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джефф позволил полоскам кожи выпасть из руки. Он так не мог. С каждой очередной красной отметиной, появляющейся на бледной коже Дженсена, он внутренне съеживался от отвращения, задаваясь вопросом, как можно при этом чувствовать что-то, кроме боли? Как при каждом шлепке флоггера по заднице, Дженсен может тереться бедрами о грубые казенные простыни?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приносящий ночь by epeeblade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whoever brings the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758) by [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade). 



> Перевод: ~Chertopoloh~  
> Бета: Маленькая сосна (Small pine)  
> Разрешение: получено  
> Ретинг: NC-17  
> Предупреждение: откровенно сексуальное содержание  
> Disclaimer: Это художественное произведение. Все описанное в нем не имеет отношения к реальной жизни Дженсена Эклза и Джеффри Дина Моргана.
> 
> Примечание: Этот фик был написан для Lapillus на день рожденья. Она был так добра, что отбетила его для меня. Все ошибки мои. Это часть «БДСМ АУ космооперы», которая давно крутится у меня в голове.
> 
> Название взято из одноименной песни Nightwish
> 
> Серия : Часть цикла «Секс- корпус».
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1\. Именно с этой истории начался цикл "Секс- корпус", но хронологически, описываемые события происходят примерно через десять лет после "Амаранта"

Джефф позволил полоскам кожи выпасть из руки. Он так не мог. С каждой очередной красной отметиной, появляющейся на бледной коже Дженсена, он внутренне съеживался от отвращения, задаваясь вопросом, как можно при таком чувствовать что-то, кроме боли? Как при каждом шлепке флоггера по заднице Дженсен может тереться бедрами о грубые казенные простыни?

Расстегивая ограничители, удерживающие Дженсена на кровати, Джефф пытался понять, как подобное может сработать. Его не волновало, что теперь из-за отказа бросить своих людей ему придется учиться подобным вещам. С трудом верилось, что все случилось всего лишь четыре дня назад. Четыре дня прошло с тех пор, как он и оставшиеся члены команды покинули Планету 328 на своем полурабочем шаттле, а двоих человек захватили в плен, а в ушах звенели упреки королевы.

В начале экспедиции по освоению космоса никто не предполагал, что они найдут старую колонию Земли в таком плачевном состоянии. И, конечно же, никто не ожидал обнаружить целое сообщество, базирующееся на извращенных сексуальных отношениях типа хозяин/раб. Возможно, будь у Джеффа возможность подготовиться, а не тыкаться, как слепой котенок, без понятия как действовать, ему не пришлось бы удалиться с планеты, но это слабое оправдание для командира.

Теперь жизнь двух хороших людей зависела от того, сможет ли Дженсен научить его вести себя как Хозяин. Джефф предполагал, что если будет вовлечен Секс-корпус, то все выльется в фарс, но не ожидал, что опрос о ходе задания с важным видом будет проводить лейтенант Эклз. Предельно уверенный в себе, саркастичный и, к тому же, чертовски горячий. Джефф был бы не прочь оприходовать эту задницу при совершено иных обстоятельствах, а не только по долгу службы.

\- Прости, - сказал он, глядя, как молодой человек поднимается на ноги, потирая покрасневшую кожу на запястьях.

Дженсен лишь криво улыбнулся.  
\- У вас не получится.

Сначала Джефф ощетинился, не желая соглашаться. Но он ознакомился с личными данными Дженсена, так же как парень ознакомился с его. Дженсен знал, что Джефф не из тех, кто отступает перед проблемой, получив удар по мужскому самолюбию. Но Джефф прослужил довольно долго в Корпусе, чтобы научиться ждать своего часа и обуздывать свое нетерпение…

\- Я не понимаю, чего вы добиваетесь, - он решил быть честным. В конце концов только так они могли чего-то достичь. И, несмотря ни на что, Джефф гордился своей способностью добиться своей цели, а для выполнения этой задачи ему нужно, чтобы Дженсен был на его стороне.

\- У нас не так уж много времени.

Да, Джонсон и Таппен уже слишком долго остаются там. Дженсен уселся на кровати, слегка поморщившись, когда его истерзанная задница коснулась простыней. На этот раз Джефф не отвел взгляда от обнаженного мужчины, наконец, он научился справляться с небрежной наготой Дженсена. У настоящего Хозяина мальчик должен быть готов для него в любой момент.

\- Я пытаюсь втиснуть годы обучения в Секс-корпусе в несколько коротких сессий.

\- А мы не можем, ну… я не знаю, просто притвориться? – Джефф пожал плечами, усаживаясь рядом. Он потянул себя за воротник.

\- Вы же понимаете, что они догадаются. Именно поэтому ситуация и вышла из-под контроля в первый раз.

\- А теперь ты внезапно стал экспертом по враждебным планетам?

Положив руки на бедра, Дженсен разглядывал свои растопыренные пальцы.  
\- Я знаю свою работу. Задание по Планете 328 сразу следовало передать Секс-корпусу.

\- Послушай, мы можем спорить до следующей недели, но это ни на шаг не приблизит меня к возвращению моих людей.

Хмыкнув, Дженсен поднялся и начал вышагивать по каюте Джеффа, двигаясь свободно, как у себя дома. При каждом шаге его мышцы плавно перекатывались. Джеффу хотелось бы, чтобы они встретились при иных обстоятельствах, чтобы между ними не стояли приказы, обучение, задание.

Дженсен остановился перед письменным столом, уставившись на стоящие там фотографии в рамках. В них не было ничего странного – старые бумажные фото Кэтти Джефф надежно спрятал в прикроватной тумбочке. В цифровых рамках на его столе прокручивались изображения его родителей, некоторых друзей и команды, с которой начиналась эта экспедиция.

\- Вы охотитесь? – совершенно неожиданно спросил Дженсен. В руке он держал альбом, наклонив его так, чтобы не отсвечивали верхние лампы.

Ах, то фото. Рик и Дэвид вытащили Джеффа в охотничий домик дедушки Рика вскоре после случившегося с Кэти. Дэвид сфотографировал, когда Док, собака Рика, облизывал лицо Джеффа.

\- Не особо. На самом деле, скорее рыбачу.

Дженсен со стуком поставил фото на место. Он упал на колени и пополз через комнату к сидящему в ожидании на кровати Джеффу. Джефф сглотнул и взял себя в руки, удивленный тем, как внезапно затвердело в паху. Дженсен, должно быть, знал, что со всеми этими плавными движениями выглядит, словно подкрадывающийся камышовый кот. Ничего в нем не говорило о покорности, и Джефф даже на мгновение почувствовал себя жертвой.

\- Вам известно, как охотник взаимодействует с собакой? – спросил Дженсен, подобравшись ближе и кладя руку Джеффу на колено. – В полевых условиях собака - его партнер, она выполняет команды, отрабатывает свое пропитание. Но потом она возвращается домой со своим хозяином. Она может лежать, свернувшись у его ног, и все равно ее будут любить и заботиться о ней.

\- Ты не собака, - резко бросил Джефф.

Дженсен покачал головой:  
\- Да, но я не знаю, как еще вам объяснить, чтобы вы поняли.

В его голосе слышалось разочарование.

Блядь, подумал Джефф. Пришло время сделать то, о чем он мечтал с того момента, как Дженсен вошел в конференц-зал, важный и самоуверенный. Он протянул руку, схватил его за волосы и потянул к себе, сминая губы яростным поцелуем.

Мгновение Дженсен сопротивлялся, стукнув Джеффа ладонью по груди. Потом его губы раздвинулись, позволяя овладеть ртом, впуская и покорно посасывая язык Джеффа. Джефф чуть отодвинулся, скользя языком вниз по челюсти Дженсена, вылизывая пробивающуюся щетину.

\- Мы ведь можем? – спросил он хриплым от желания голосом. – Позволь мне просто трахнуть тебя, безо всякой чуши о хозяевах и рабах.

\- Ты не представляешь, - выдохнул Дженсен, подняв голову так, чтобы Джефф мог дотянуться до его шеи, - как сильно я… Да, да мы можем.

Джефф отодвинулся и сорвал с себя рубашку. К тому времени, как ему удалось от нее избавиться, Дженсен уже расстегнул ему ширинку и стянул с него штаны. Он встал только чтобы снять боксеры, поднять Дженсена и толкнуть его на кровать.

Джефф провел ладонями по светлой коже, такой гладкой, без единого шрама. Как мог парень, занимаясь подобными вещами, все еще выглядеть так восхитительно, так безупречно? Дженсен извивался под прикосновениями Джеффа и хохотнул, когда тот скользнул пальцами по бокам. Однако Джефф хотел его трогать вовсе не там. Одной рукой он приподнял его яйца, осторожно перекатывая их между пальцами, а второй дотянулся до соска и грубо ущипнул.

\- Да, - выдохнул Дженсен, запрокидывая голову и кусая губы. Джефф подтянулся ближе и сам прикусил полную нижнюю губу Дженсена, оттягивая ее.  
Да, он справится. Время от времени Джефф не возражал против некоторой грубости, особенно если трахался с другим парнем.

Пальцы Дженсена дрогнули, и он ухватился за плечи Джеффа, впиваясь сильнее, когда тот отпустил его губы, чтобы пометить горло алеющими засосами.

\- Давай, трахни меня, - Дженсен качнул бедрами вверх, пытаясь хоть как-то потереться членом.

Джефф толкнул его обратно.  
\- Где смазка?

Даже после всего произошедшего Дженсен смутился - краска разлилась по груди и щекам. Джефф даже не допускал, что это могло быть притворством. Разве можно краснеть по команде?

\- Я подготовился перед тем, как придти сюда, - прошептал Дженсен. – Я смазан и растянут для тебя.

Блядь, выругался Джефф. Этот парень убьет его. Он скользнул вниз и коснулся кожи за яйцами Дженсена, нащупывая вход. Палец встретила теплая гладкость. Ему больше не нужно было ждать, чтобы вставить туда свой болезненно напряженный член.

\- Давай я… - Дженсен попытался перевернуться, но Джефф толкнул его обратно.

\- Нет, вот так, – их взгляды встретились, и впервые Джефф увидел зеленых глазах что-то помимо уверенности.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Дженсен, обхватил свои ноги под коленями и подтянул их к груди, предлагая себя Джеффу: растянутый и открытый для него.

С минуту Джефф оценивал открывшийся вид: бледная кожа, порозовевшая от прилившей крови, сногсшибательный, наполненный и багровый член Дженсена, подрагивающий на животе, капля естественной смазки, испачкавшая его пупок, и раскрытая, влажная дырка, только и ждущая Джеффа.

Джефф потянул ногу Дженсена на себя, надеясь, что он поймет намек. Тот понял и закинул ее Джеффу на пояс. Вторую ногу Джефф удержал на месте, прижав ее к груди Дженсена. Ему нравилась мысль держать Дженсена таким открытым, беспомощным, насаженным на его, Джеффа, член. Пристроившись поудобнее, он толкнулся внутрь и удивился отсутствию сопротивления.

Между ними не было никаких преград, Дженсен считал, что им лучше привыкнуть так. Тем более что перед началом задания медики позаботились о том, чтобы они оба были здоровыми. Джефф задохнулся, ощутив окружившее его восхитительное тепло, такое тесное и гладкое.

– Сильнее, – выдохнул Дженсен, широко распахнутые глаза сверкали от возбуждения, – я не рассыплюсь.

– Не торопи меня, – ухмыльнулся ему Джефф. Одной рукой он опирался на кровать, а другой, схватившись за голень, крепче прижал ногу Дженсена к груди. Задавая собственный ритм, он вышел, потом скользнул обратно, намереваясь сначала двигаться медленно, но восхитительный жар попросту затянул его.

Дженсен запрокинул голову: когда он сглатывал, горло двигалось, зубы впились в пухлую нижнюю губу. Теперь он перестал сдерживать себя: член Джеффа, похороненный глубоко в нем, превратил его в чувственное, жаждущее создание.

– Проклятье! – выругался Дженсен. Он распахнул глаза и отвел взгляд.

– Ты хочешь? – пробормотал Джефф, толкаясь снова, так ощутимо, так глубоко.

– Да, блядь, да, – прошептал тот.

– Посмотри на меня, – тихо сказал Джефф, не приказывая, не пользуясь ни одним из наставлений, полученных от Дженсена за прошедшие дни. Нет, он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Дженсен смотрел на него, чтобы понимал, чей именно член сейчас в его теле.

Он видел сопротивление и то, как Дженсен стиснул челюсти, но подчинился и встретился взглядом с Джеффом. Джефф коснулся его щеки, погладил пальцем скулу, а потом просто сдался, позволяя бедрам двигаться так, как им хотелось. Его мир сосредоточился на члене, целиком погруженном в плоть Дженсена.

– Ты сможешь, – он выдохнул, уже на самом краю, слишком близко, – кончить вот так?

– Заставь меня, – сдавленно ответил Дженсен, – прикажи мне.

– Блядь, – выругался Джефф, его бедра сбились с темпа, и он задрожал, теряя самообладание. – Давай, кончай!

Как по волшебству, Дженсен выгнулся на кровати под каким-то немыслимым углом, застонал, и его член, зажатый между их животами, выстрелил, забрызгивая их обоих спермой. Джефф отпустил себя и позволил себе излиться в распластанное под ним тело.

Восстановив дыхание, он медленно высвободился, потирая бедра парня – после такого они, должно быть, зверски болели. Дженсен схватил рубашку Джеффа и вытер грудь ему и себе. Потом отвернулся, позволяя Джеффу обнять его сзади и укрыть их обоих.

– С этого и надо было начинать, – пробормотал Джефф в шею Дженсену, уткнувшись носом в короткие темные волосы на затылке.

Дженсен фыркнул:  
– Не думаю, что ты действительно меня хотел вот так.

– Шутишь? – Джефф надеялся, что недоверие в его голосе было заметно.

Парень пожал плечами:  
– Ты играл слишком вяло, старик.

Джефф передвинул руку на упругую задницу, затем погладил ягодицу, успокаивая боль. Он надеялся, что не слишком переусердствовал, пытаясь управиться с флоггером. Кожа под рукой была теплой.

– Так проще, – наконец сказал Дженсен, закрывая глаза.

– Возможно, – сказал Джефф, притягивая Дженсена ближе. – Как ты оказался в этом?

– Ты о задании или Секс-корпусе? – судя по голосу, Дженсен почти спал.

– О Секс-корпусе.

Джефф чувствовал, как Дженсен попытался пожать плечами.

– Так же, как и все. Захотелось увидеть звезды, и завербовался. Потом выдвинул особые условия, и вербовщик выделил меня из толпы. Мне сказали, что я отвечаю требованиям Секс-корпуса, и спросили, хочу ли я в нем служить.

– И ты согласился?

– От таких предложений не отказываются, – сказал Дженсен тихо. – Знаешь, они ведь принимают не всех. У тебя должна быть определенная внешность, определенный темперамент, и тебе должно быть все равно, кого трахать.

При этих словах Джефф напрягся. Он надеялся, что Дженсен испытывал хоть какое-то влечение к нему, но сколько в его страсти было от подготовки?

– А все это… извращенное дерьмо? – спросил он, понимая, что выполнение задания повлечет за собой использование кнутов, кожи и проклятого ошейника.

Дженсен рассмеялся.  
– Не дай бог, кто-то из скобов услышит, что ты назвал их работу «извращенным дерьмом».

Джеф поймал себя на том, что смеется вместе с ним.  
– Все таким занимаются? – поинтересовался он.

– Нет, – успокоил его Дженсен. – У меня такая специализация. Один из тех тестов для определения темперамента, которые проходишь при зачислении.

Джефф поцеловал плечо Дженсена, надеясь, что он не напугал молодого человека и тот продолжит разговор.

– Так тебе в самом деле нравится? – спросил он, – Ну… быть сабмиссивом?

– Ты так и не понял. Считаешь, что мне нужен всего лишь какой-то горячий парень с кнутом, – Дженсен зевнул. – И да, у меня такая работа. Но я не собираюсь заниматься ею всю жизнь.

– Да? – тихо спросил Джефф. На мгновение он почувствовал себя виноватым, потому что знал – не будь Дженсен сонным и разомлевшим после секса, он бы ничего не стал рассказывать.

– Я найду человека, которому захочу отдать себя. Кого-то, достойного моей покорности. Кого-то, кого я, наконец-то, выберу сам.

В этом есть смысл, подумал Джефф, учитывая склонность Дженсена и давление Секс-корпуса. Ты выполняешь свой долг и надеешься, что у тебя будет такой командир, какому захочется служить, вдохновляющий и сильный, кто-то, кто заботится о своих людях. Пожалуй, до Джеффа начало доходить.

  
– Давай спать, – пробормотал он. Пускай сегодня ночью они не решат галактические проблемы, но Джефф считал, что он на шаг приблизился к пониманию Дженсена.


End file.
